This invention relates to shaped charges, and more particularly to a shaped charge and method for breaching reinforced masonary construction.
In the demolition of masonary structures, and in particular the breaching of reinforced concrete walls, sufficient for persons to pass through, large quantities of bulk explosives have been required. For example, to breach a two foot thick reinforced concrete wall, so that a person could pass through the hole created, a minimum of 28 pounds of bulk explosive placed next to the wall is required. Such large quantities of explosive in bulk form are dangerous and time consuming to handle. Special precautions must be taken to protect personnel and special containers and material handling equipment is required to transport such explosives.
Also bulk explosive must be placed next to the wall at the location where it is to be breached, which makes it difficult, if not impossible, to penetrate the wall at locations off the ground. When bulk explosives are detonated next to a wall, a substantial portion of the explosive force is directed away from the wall and is not utilized to penetrate the structure. This is dangerous to surrounding structures and personnel and is a highly inefficient use of the explosive.
It can be appreciated that bulk explosives are inefficient means for breaching concrete structures and there is a need for a small, lightweight, relatively safe and powerful device for breaching such structures. Ideally the device would be capable of providing man size openings in the structure.